peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Devo
' Devo '''is an American New Wave band formed in 1972 consisting of members from Kent and Akron, Ohio. The classic line-up of the band includes two sets of brothers, the Mothersbaughs (Mark and Bob) and the Casales (Gerald and Bob), along with Alan Myers. Devo caught the attention of David Bowie and Iggy Pop, who championed the band and enabled Devo to secure a recording contract with Warner Bros. Records. After Bowie backed out due to previous commitments, their first album, "Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!" was produced by Brian Eno. Their style over time has shifted between punk, art rock, post-punk, and New Wave. Their music and stage show mingle kitsch science fiction themes, deadpan surrealist humor, and mordantly satirical social commentary. Their often discordant pop songs feature unusual synthetic instrumentation and time signatures that have proven influential on subsequent popular music, particularly New Wave, industrial and alternative rock artists. Devo was also a pioneer of the music video, creating many memorable clips for the Laser Disc format. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel After showing a bit of interest in what they did, but without deciding yet if he really liked the band or not, on 24 August 1978, Peel played seven tracks from the first Devo LP (Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!), in order to make his mind. By the end of the program, he declared to have enjoyed the songs and promised to play more in the subsequent weeks. From then until a couple of years, Peel kept following Devo with interest. The music of the band and their peculiar sense of humour were compatible with those of the artists he was championing at the time. As time went by and Devo changed their style, Peel started to move on other grounds, while still keep playing tracks from their records from time to time. Festive Fifty Entries *1977 Festive Fifty: Jocko Homo (single – Mongoloid b-side) Booji Boy '#58''' Sessions *none Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) ]] ;1977 *24 June 1977: Jocko Homo (single – Mongoloid b-side) Booji Boy *22 December 1977: Jocko Homo (single – Mongoloid b-side) Booji Boy Festive Fifty #58 ;1978 *03 January 1978: Satisfaction (I Can´t Get No) *27 July 1978: Be Stiff (single) Stiff *08 August 1978: Be Stiff (single) Stiff *15 August 1978: 'Blockhead (EP-Mechanical Man )' (Elevator Records) *22 August 1978: Come Back Jonee (7") Virgin VS 223 *22 August 1978: Social Fools (b-side 'Come Back Jonee' 7") Virgin VS 223 *24 August 1978: 'Too Much Paranoias (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: 'Gut Feeling (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: '(Slap Your Mammy) (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: 'Come Back Jonee (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: 'Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: 'Shrivel Up (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *24 August 1978: 'Uncontrollable Urge (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *29 August 1978: Can't Get No Satisfaction (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *29 August 1978: Praying Hands (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *29 August 1978: Space Junk (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *30 August 1978: 'Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *30 August 1978: 'Shrivel Up (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *30 August 1978: 'Uncontrollable Urge (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *31 August 1978: Uncontrollable Urge (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *06 September 1978: Jocko Homo (LP – Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin *18 September 1978: 'Uncontrollable Urge (LP-Q: Are We Not Men> A: We Are Devo!)' (Virgin) *25 September 1978: Space Junk (LP - Q. Are We Not Men? A. We Are Devo) Virgin *21 December 1978: Come Back Jonee (7”) Virgin ;1979 *BH011 'Come Back Jonee (LP-Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!)' (Warner Bros.) *16 April 1979: Be Stiff (single) Stiff *16 May 1979: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin *24 May 1979: 'The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7")' (Virgin) *26 May 1979 (BFBS): The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7") Virgin *28 May 1979: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize (7" Single) *29 May 1979: The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize *04 June 1979: 'Penetration In The Centrefold (7 inch-B side of The Day My Baby Gave Me A Surprize)' (Virgin) *05 June 1979: Blockhead (LP - Duty Now For The Future) Virgin *05 June 1979: Strange Pursuit (LP - Duty Now For The Future) Virgin *05 June 1979: SIB (Swelling Itching Brain) (LP - Duty Now For The Future) Virgin ;1980 *02 February 1980 (BFBS): Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *29 March 1980 (BFBS): Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 *05 May 1980: Girl You Want (7”) Virgin ;1998 *21 January 1998: Jocko Homo (7" - Mongoloid) Booji Boy 7033-14 *29 January 1998 (BFBS): 'Jocko Homo (7")' (Booji Boy) 1999 *03 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Satisfaction (album - Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo!) Virgin V 2106 ;2004 *20 October 2004: Satisfaction (LP - History of Punk Vol.1) Old Gold (Siouxsie Sioux sitting in) External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists